neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Megadimension Neptunia VII
Idea Factory Idea Factory International |platform = PlayStation 4 Microsoft Windows |release = Playstation 4 April 23, 2015 February 2, 2016 February 12, 2016 Steam July 5, 2016 |genre = RPG |mode = Single Player |rating = CERO: C ESRB: Teen PEGI/USK/ACB: 16/12/M |media = Retail (Blu-ray disc) PSN Download Steam |external link = Official Japanese Site Official English Site}} Megadimension Neptunia VII (新次元ゲイム ネプテューヌVII（ビクトリィーツー）, Shin Jigen Game Neptune VII (Victory II), lit New Dimension Neptune Victory II) is the sequel to Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and the series' first title to be on PlayStation 4. A remake of the game titled Megadimension Neptunia VIIR was released for the PlayStation 4 in Japan on August 24, 2017. The remake is made using new game engines and features new Virtual Reality events that utilize the PlayStation VR. Story G.C. 2015— Gamindustri has entered a precarious season known as the CPU Shift Period. During this time of social unrest, deprecating rumors about the CPUs have begun to saturate Gamindustri. Neptune and the others worry the citizens will soon call for new leaders to replace them and that their rule will end. In these critical moments for Planeptune, Neptune and Nepgear mysteriously disappear. Their destination: a divergent world, nearing its catastrophic end, called the Zero Dimension. They encounter the last remaining CPU of this world, Uzume Tennouboshi, who is desperately waging a lonely battle against a colossal evil known as the Dark CPU. Will Neptune and Nepgear be able to work together with Uzume in order to save Zero Dimension from tragedy? So begins a new adventure for Neptune… Zero Dimension Neptunia Z: Twilight of the Desperate CPU A dimension that's on the brink of destruction. Neptune and Nepgear are sent here by mysterious happenstance and have begun searching for a way home. Here, they meet Uzume Tennouboshi, the last remaining CPU of this world, and, together, they fight against the Dark CPU. Hyper Dimension Neptunia G: The Golden Leaders, Reconstructors of Gamindustri The dimension Neptune calls home. Mysterious towers have appeared in Gamindustri, and with the appearance of a group of four called Gold Third, the existence of CPUs has almost been forgotten. You can choose to play as one of the four CPUs of Gamindustri. Heart Dimension Neptunia H: Trilogy Finale: Into Legend An amalgamation of both Zero Dimension and Hyper Dimension. In order to track down the mastermind causing the troubles of both worlds, the CPUs travel to a strange, new dimension. Gameplay Main Article: Megadimension Neptunia VII/Gameplay 'Combo Make' Combo Make a system that enables to create the combos that a character can unleash in battle. The number of combos is determined by the weapon. The number of combo for all characters isn't common, but is determined by the weapon equipped. Therefore, selecting the weapon becomes the key of battle. In this game the main structure of the "combo attack" has also changed. Replacing "Break" from the previous games, "Standard" has been introduced, so that the attacks are composed of the free use of the three techniques "Rush", "Power", "Standard". 'Disc Developer' In Disc Dev, by incorporating Idea Chips within Discs, you can create your own original Game Disc. A Disc must be a Blank Disc in order to add Idea Chips to it. A Blank Disc is a Disc that has no Idea Chips incorporated into it. All Idea Chips have a Level and there are three different Types of them. You can set them only on Discs with the same settings. There exist some combination of Idea Chips that are recognized as "Godly Games" or "Sucky Games". Discs that are recognized as "Godly" or "Sucky" will be given an additional ability. In order to set different Idea Chips onto a Disc that already has Idea Chips incorporated, you will have to "Format" the Disc. Formatted Discs will become Blank Discs, and you may once again incorporate Chips onto it. Don’t forget to equip the Game Disc that you've created. 'Item Development' In Development, you can combine items as materials to create other items, weapons and armor. You will need a "Plan" and "Materials" in order to develop a new item. If you have obtained the Plan, the item you can develop will be shown within the Development list. You can obtain Plans by buying them within shops, or finding them in dungeons. Characters CPUs ;Neptune :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) :The patron CPU of Planeptune who is, in fact, the face of the series. I mean, c'mon, her name's in the title! Her optimistic personality is brighter than ever this time around. She's endured the CPU Shift Period and all of the crazy dimension hopping all while keeping a smile on her face. Neptune has a strangely powerful charm about her that can destroy any amount of seriousness in a room. :Her only trouble is the fact that that most people can't ever seem to pronounce her name correctly. ;Noire :Voiced by: Asami Imai (Japanese), Erin Fitzgerald (English) :The patron CPU of Lastation. She has a serious disposition, and tries to do everything on her own. She's a classic tsundere girl that has a rather difficult time opening up to new people. Because of her personality, Neptune will often tease her and call her a loner. She hides it from the others, but her favorite hobby is making and wearing all sorts of cosplay outfits. Noire always ends up taking a harsh attitude with her younger sister, Uni. Their awkward relationship sometimes gives Noire a bit of anxiety. ;Blanc :Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) :The patron CPU of Lowee. She normally has a calm and quiet demeanor, but when she builds up a lot of stress, she snaps into a rage and becomes almost completely impossible to tame. She's an avid reader and writer, and claims to be the most intelligent of all the CPUs. She's secretly been selling the novels she's written at conventions, but, for some reason, they don't sell very well. She often has trouble dealing with her younger sisters, but they all live together harmoniously for the most part. ;Vert :Voiced by: Rina Sato (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) :The patron CPU of Leanbox. Her outward appearance is that of a kind, mature older sister, but, inside, she's a hardcore games enthusiast. Her room is overflowing with games and merchandise. Vert has the utmost confidence in her style, and is quite proud of her physical appearance and gigantic... personality. The fact that she's the only CPU without a younger sister greatly bothers her, and whenever she has a chance, she often acts as the older sister of the other CPU Candidates (mostly Nepgear). CPU Candidates ;Nepgear :Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) :Planeptune's CPU Candidate and Neptune's younger sister. She's surprisingly adept at tinkering with various machines and gadgets. In other words, she's a mecha-otaku. She's reliable to a fault. Nepgear loves Neptune to the point of coddling her at times. Histoire does not always approve of this behavior. She was even the protagonist in an earlier game! :Unlike her sister who drags other people around to do her work for her, Nepgear's the type of person who supports those around her. ;Uni :Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Sarah Williams (English) :Lastation's CPU Candidate and Noire's younger sister. Uni is an impish tsundere girl, but she's polite to her superiors. Contrary to her appearance, however, she's a hardcore military otaku that loves guns so much that she visits gun shops a few times a week. She was never this bad before, but ever since she started getting along with the mecha-loving Nepgear, her enthusiasm for her own craft has grown. She now spends more of her pocket money on guns rather than clothes or sweets. ;Rom :Voiced by: Yui Ogura (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) :Lowee's CPU Candidate, Blanc's younger sister, and the older twin. Her personality is shy and timid, and she has a hard time talking with other people. :She can't express her emotions frankly like Ram, and she has the habit of speaking the emotions she's experiencing, saying things like *excited* and *thump thump.* The people of Lowee say this makes her more adorable, and they give her a great amount of support. ;Ram :Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara (Japanese), Shelby Lindley (English) :Lowee's CPU Candidate, Blanc's younger sister, and the younger twin. She's lively and rambunctious, and always drags around the shy Rom. :When she was much younger, she used to stick to Rom closely and avoid other people altogether. These days, she pulls pranks on others no matter who they are. The people of Lowee find such a rambunctious and mischevious girl cute, and they give her their unrelenting support. Zero Dimension Characters ;Uzume Tennouboshi :Voiced by: Mariko Honda (Japanese), Erica Lindbeck (English) :She lives in Zero Dimension, which is also where Neptune and Nepgear first met her. Though she can be pretty blunt or harsh at times, deep down, she has a kind heart. She also bears a strong sense of duty as a CPU. She risks her life in order to protect the residents of Zero Dimension who are barely surviving as it is. Her fighting spirit and devotion to her people is almost unparalleled. On the other hand, her habit of intense daydreaming reveals she has a more girlish side to her beneath the surface. :Uzume's HDD form is Orange Heart. Her lively and gruff personality completely reverses. She exudes an adorably cheerful temperament in this form. Calling her enemies "doggies" and dancing to the beat of her own drum might make her seem lacking in ardor or urgency during battles, but she is always earnest and ready to fight for her people. ;Umio :Voiced by: Sho Hayami (Japanese), Xander Mobus (English) :Uzume's right-hand fish with the most serious facial expression you've ever seen on a person, fish or not. Contrary to his ridiculous appearance, he has a very sensible personality, and Neptune describes him as an "elegant gentleman." He swims through the air instead of the water, but whether he uses lungs or gills to breathe is shrouded in mystery. ;Neptune (Older) :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) :The other Neptune that Nepgear meets in Zero Dimension. Like the smaller Neptune, she has a bright and positive personality. Contrary to her mature look, however, she displays some semblance of innocence or defenselessness in her actions. Her hobby is filling her specimen book, the "Nep-Note," and she travels to other dimensions in search of rare bugs. While she's called the "Older Neptune," it's still unclear whether she's actually an adult or if she's actually still just under aged. ;Arfoire :Voiced by: Chiaki Takahashi (Japanese), Laura Post (English) :A mysterious woman that Neptune and Nepgear meet in Zero Dimension. Other than her objective to bring destruction and demise to the world, everything else about her is wrapped in mystery. ;Croire :Voiced by: Kanai Mika (Japanese), Cristina Vee (English) :A girl with a fairy-like appearance who rides on a black book. Similar to Histoire, she is a mysterious girl who has been tasked with the important role of recording history. :Until recently, she had been taped up and trapped as a specimen within big Neptune's "Nep-Note." Gold Third ;B-Sha :Voiced by: Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese), Corina Boettger (English) :A bright innocent girl. Her hobbies include building robots and collecting as many hero toys as she can. She loves money to an even greater extent, though. :She transforms into the mysterious hero known as Presto Mask to fight evil and protect the children. Everyone already knows she's the one behind Presto Mask but entertains her dreams of being a hero anyway. ;C-Sha :Voiced by: Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese), Amanda C. Miller (English) :The most sensible member of Gold Third who also happens to be in charge of it. She's more of a glutton than her looks may suggest, and she can't do so much as lift a finger on an empty stomach. She usually watches over the other three members of Gold Third from afar. In times of need, she exerts excellent decisiveness and judgement on behalf of the group. She's very fastidious about being stylish. ;S-Sha :Voiced by: Maaya Uchida (Japanese), Danielle McRae (English) :A young woman who's reserved and seems very cool, but has a considerably aggravated case of chuunibyou. She has two Dogoo-like monsters who serve under her. She's usually indifferent, and has a habit of saying "not interested" in response to just about everything. That being said, she does, however, show blind and passionate devotion to a certain person. ;K-Sha :Voiced by: Rina Hidaka (Japanese), Abby Lee Trot (English) :A student of the Lastation school for girls. She excels in both academics and sports, and rumor has it she is quite popular with the boys. Her hobbies are music appreciation and performance, and she's also skilled at rhythm games due to her quick reflexes. :Whenever she picks up a gun, however, her personality changes to that of a military veteran. She is then able complete a mission without so much as wincing at the sight of a gruesome bloodbath. Hyper Dimension Characters ;IF :Voiced by: Kana Ueda (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) :A member of Planeptune's Intelligence Division. She's known Neptune and Compa for a long time, and they're all close friends. As one of the few people around with any common sense, she's often pointing out and chastising the others' shenanigans. IF is usually preoccupied worrying over Neptune and Compa's lack of common sense. She's generally very cool and mature, but if she loses her smart phone, she can become restless and overwhelmingly anxious. ;Compa :Voiced by: Kanako Sakai (Japanese), Cristina Vee (English) :A clumsy nurse who spends her time working at a hospital in Planeptune, if she's not out on an adventure. She's very good friends with IF and Neptune. Compa has a knack for cooking and completing other household duties, so she often comes to the Basilicom to cook meals and help out. :She was the first to call Neptune "Nep-Nep". In order to make Neptune eat with a smile, Compa always ends up coddling her. ;Histoire :Voiced by: Mika Kanai (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) :She is an artificial being created long ago by a former CPU of Planeptune. Her purpose is to record the nation's history. In the past, her role was confined to being the keeper of Planeptune's chronicle. However, ever since Neptune became the CPU, she became anxious for the nation's future and so, Histoire became an Oracle to manage the nation alongside its lazy ruler. She secretly places a large amount of trust in Neptune, who gets the job done when needed most, but Histoire will never vocalize it. She thinks Neptune would get carried away with such knowledge. ;Affimojas :Voiced by: Hitoshi Bifu (Japanese), Jamieson Price (English) :A self-proclaimed General and the head of the "Secret Organization AffimaX," who uses an aerial battleship as a base. He's extremely obsessed with money, and is willing to plunge Gamindustri into chaos for the sake of a profit. Thanks to the affiliates on Gamindustri's biggest information site, "@GeneralSummarySite," which Affimojas runs himself, he's making a tremendous amount of money. ;Steamax :Voiced by: Ichitaro Ai (Japanese), Chris Cason (English) :A manager of the secret organization "AffimaX." Not only does he utilize his natural ability to hide in the shadows for covert actions and information control, but he excels at ninjutsu and is essential to the ambitions of General Affimojas. ;Warechu :Voiced by: Neeko (Japanese) :A small-time villain mouse of Gamindustri. Born and raised in the seedy, back alleys of Gamindustri, just about every working villain in the game knows who this guy is. Ever since Compa treated his wounds in the past, he's continued to hold on to his feelings for her. ;Chuko :Voiced by: Rie Murakawa (Japanese), Sandy Fox (English) :A mouse that looks after a used shop all on her own. Her level of retro game knowledge is on par with the expertise of both Neptune and Vert, which makes her a very good game shop manager. Unlike Warechu who works for evil, Chuko runs a legitimate business. DLC Characters ;Million Arthur :Voiced by: Inori Minase (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) :A new collaboration character based on the Square Enix game, Kaku-San-Sei Million Arthur. ;Cheekama :Voiced by: Ari Ozawa (Japanese) :Million Arthur's partner. A blue-haired girl and a tsundere type of character. ;God Eater :Voiced by: Ai Kakuma (Japanese), Faye Mata (English) :A new collaboration character based on the Bandai Namco game, God Eater 2: Rage Burst. ;Abaddon :God Eater's partner. A small, black, ghost-like creature with feline characteristics. ;Nitroplus :Voiced by: Sachika Misawa (Japanese), Ryan Bartley (English) :A new collaboration character based on the company nitro+. ;Raw Meat :Voiced by: Yui Shōji (Japanese) :Nitroplus's partner. A talking piece of meat with a smiley-like face. : : : : : : : Development Shin Jigen Game Neptune VII began pre-production on August 30, 2012, immediately after Kami Jigen Game Neptune V. The game began development on October 23, 2012, including the concept phase. The concepts were drawn: *Older Neptune - November 1, 2012 *Next White - November 18, 2012 *Dark White - December 1, 2012 *Next Black - February 20, 2013 *Dark Green - March 1, 2013 *K-Sha - March 21, 2013 *Next Green - May 21, 2013 *C-Sha - May 30, 2013 *B-Sha - June 1, 2013 *Dark Purple - June 1, 2013 *Umio - July 1, 2013 *Chuko - August 1, 2013 *Next Purple - August 19, 2013 *Dark Black - September 1, 2013 *Uzume Tennouboshi - September 9, 2013 *S-Sha - September 22, 2013 *Kurome Ankokuboshi - October 14, 2013 *Dark Orange - November 1, 2013 On April 30, 2013, it was created as Zero Jigen Game Neptune Z. Zero Jigen Game Neptune Z was developed in from October 2012 to August 2013, Chou Jigen Game Neptune G was developed from August 2013 to May 2014 and Shin Jigen Game Neptune H was developed from May 2014 to February 2015. On November 15, 2013, it was stated that it would be for PlayStation 4. On November 16, 2013, the full concept art book was released. On December 3, 2013, more information was to come in 2014. On March 16, 2014, it got its title Shin Jigen Game Neptune VII. On June 16, 2014, Compile Heart confirmed that it would come for PlayStation 4. It had been in development for about two years and a half until 2015. Music *'Opening Theme': The VISION of TELATIVITY by nao *'Ending Theme': Mirai Eno Resolve by Ayane *'Zero Dimension Neptunia Z Theme': More Soul! Contenu by Mariko Honda (Uzume) *'Hyper Dimension Neptunia G Theme': Mousou 4tune (Delusion 4tune) by Rie Tanaka (Neptune) , Asami Imai (Noire), Kana Asumi (Blanc), Rina Sato (Vert) *'Heart Dimension Neptunia H Theme': Mousou Katharsis (Delusion Catharsis) by Mariko Honda (Orange Heart) and Rie Tanaka (Neptune). Videos JP PV1= |-| JP PV2= |-| JP PV3= |-| JP PV4= |-| JP PV5= |-| JP PV6= |-| Million Arthur PV= |-| Nitroplus PV= |-| God Eater PV= |-| EN PV1= |-| EN PV2= |-| IFI Live Stream=center|-| OP= |-| Zero OP= |-| Hyper OP= |-| Heart OP= |-| Trivia *On September 2, 2015, Tara Platt returned to voicing Vert. But on January 1, 2016, Carrie Keranen replaced Tara Platt as Vert. External links *PlayStation Store (US PS4 version) *PlayStation Store (EU PS4 version) *Steam Store (PC version) Navigation References Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Category:Main Series Games Category:Games Category:Media Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series